Michigan Miracles
by TessaNicoleB
Summary: Zoe and Nick are living the life they always dreamed of in Michigan with their own little miracle on the way. Their peaceful lifestyle is put on hold during a trip back to Holby, will everything be changed?
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction, not really sure what I'm doing so please just bare with me if I make any stupid mistakes.**

**Current storylines out of the window, this is my little version of Nick and Zoe's lives. Enjoy.**

Gripping her coffee mug,Zoe watched her husband as he slept. Sprawled out on their large bed, with the faint trace of a smile he looked truly happy. The decision to join him on the other side of the Atlantic was possibly the hardest yet best decision she had ever made.

From her position on the balcony the soft breeze of the morning tickled her bare legs and blew her hair softly. The doors were wide open, letting the rays of sun find their way to a sleeping Nick. They highlighted his wedding ring. Turning herself around, she gazed upon the desirable views they had been lucky enough to have before them every day; trees lined the crystal lake like something from a fairytale land. In their secluded home, they held the perfect balance of peace and reasonable distances from locals shopping towns.

* * *

His arms slipped around her waist, nose nuzzling her neck. Zoe rubbed his arms and closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the relaxation of their morning.

"Someone's up early" his first few words held the familiar first-thing-in-the-morning-voice . Placing a small kiss to the base of her neck, he took her hand and led her back to bed.

Discarding her mug, Zoe slipped beneath the light sheets and pressed herself against Nick. Her head resting on his chest as he held her close. They were due to fly back to Holby the next day, more for Nicks benefit than anything. He hadn't set foot in the hospital for far too long and secretly longed to be caught up in the chaos that was the ED again.

In the nine months that Zoe had been living in the states with him, everything had changed. A fresh start was what he had promised her and a fresh start was what he gave. They married, Zoe had fallen pregnant, bought a new house together and mapped the future out. She was eternally grateful.

Zoe was nervous about returning to their old home- even for a couple of weeks. Holby was home to too many memories, some that she would rather forget. Living her past again didn't seem all that appealing.

"Stop worrying". His calmed voice told her.

"You can't see me. How do you know I'm worrying?"

Nick smiled against her head as he whispered the words. "You think I need to see you to know how you're feeling? I know you, Zo."

* * *

"Nick!" She called from the kitchen. The flutter of small feet creating the breathtaking sensation of the first noticeable movements of their miracle baby.

Within seconds, Nick was out of the shower and at her side with nothing but a towel around his waist. "What is it?" He panicked, his voice breathless.

Taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach, watching intently as his eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat. They could feel their child moving around inside an exhausted Zoe yet it was beautiful.

"That's our baby, that's ours Zo" the emotion in his eyes was something that was very rare. Zoe savoured it.

"You know I never thought I wanted a baby. A mini me running around- that's always scared me. I guess I used to be thankful that I couldn't have a baby" she was smiling, uncontrollably. Both pairs of hands were still resting on the small bump. Seventeen weeks into their pregnancy and it suddenly didn't seem like a dream anymore. Now they were actually living the dream.

"But?"

"But now, it's all I want. You, me and our little baby. We've got our own little bit of paradise here and I can't wait to bring this little one up. I guess it's our own little Michigan miracle!"

Nick pulled her closer. Tucking a strand of her hair behind hr ear he threw her a loving wink. "That was a very nice speech Doctor Hanna, I'm proud of you- I hope you know that"

* * *

The suitcases stood by the front door, the driver was making constant trips to and from to the Mercedes ensuring they were all set for the short journey to the airport.

Taking one last look across the lake, Zoe admired their current situation. The party animal side to her had been pushed to the side since the move. In some ways she was glad- it meant she could focus on her husband and her growing baby.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back" she admitted, quietly. Two weeks seemed like an eternity whilst pregnant and Holby was a long way from the home she had come to love.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Nick didn't seem panicked just concerned. Part of him knew she would become attached to their new lifestyle.

"We've got a knew life here and I just don't think I can go back to our old life." She sighed as if the weight of the world was upon her shoulders.

"It will do you some good, I promise. Seeing everyone again- it'll be nice. I know you've missed them" She couldn't argue with that. He knew her inside out, he got inside her head in a way nobody else could. She did miss everyone, more than she would care to admit.

"I know but I like it just the two of us, three of us."

Kissing her head lightly, Nick rested his forehead against hers. "We've done well kid, we've done well."

**Hope that was alright, I know compared to a lot of fics on here that may have been a horrible start but feel free to let me know what you thought.**

**Tessa xx**


	2. All I Really Need

**Bonjour! The next chapter, voila...**

Nicks hand remained on Zoe's thigh throughout the journey from the airport to the hospital. Nick being Nick had thought everything through and had kept his former drivers number. They sat in the back seats of the familiar black Jaguar, the atmosphere slightly awkward. No words were exchanged- there was nothing to say.

"Here we are, Mr Jordan, Miss Hanna" the driver announced as he pulled up in the usual spot he had acquired whilst chauffeuring Nick.

Zoe took a hand through her hair with a small sigh. "It's Mrs Jordan now actually" she corrected, smiling as she did. Having the title of Nicks wife filled her with so much pride.

"I always knew you'd tie the knot- congratulations, for the baby too of course. You'll make brilliant parents. Just you see"

Zoe frowned discreetly, away from the drivers sight. She had hoped her bump wasn't overly noticeable. Now it seemed obvious that she was pregnant- at least it saved the awkward conversations where the subject of babies would be carefully dropped in to act as hints.

Sensing Zoe's discomfort, a previously silent Nick pulled her onto his lap. Cupping her cheeks he leant in to kiss her slowly. "Relax. You look beautiful. You, Zoe Hanna, are beautiful."

Strolling into the ed, Nick's grip on Zoe's hand tightened. A smile was spread across his tanned face. Zoe missed the way he looked under the Michigan sunshine. The endless rays of golden light accentuated his jawline in a way the dreary Holby sun never could.

The constant rush of the Ed was something so familiar to the pair yet so alien. Michigan had provided a certain level of relaxation that now, compared to Holby seemed like a distant memory.

The Ed may have been as busy as ever but it was not at all welcoming. Not one person even noticed their arrival. A couple of new nurses dragged their eyes away from the computer screen but the couple sparked no significance to them. Just another couple seeking medical help. If only they knew.

Nick was clearly deflated by the lack of any attention, something he secretly craved. His eyes swept over the reception area, his face emotionless. Lifting one hand up to his face, Zoe traced his face, lingering on his defined jawline.

"Go and find everyone and boost that ego of yours up again. I'm just going to lie down for a while; I'll tell you what, your baby tires me out. Nothing like its dad, eh?"

"You look exhausted. I'm sorry I dragged you out here." He looked so genuinely apologetic that Zoe couldn't deny the tugging at her heart strings.

She was determined to keep the atmosphere light. "Oh you always knew how to make a woman feel beautiful. I'm fine stop stressing. I just wish you wouldn't put this place first all the time, that's all"

"You know what it means to me, it's my baby." The words dripped from his lips like a poison that was a little to close to home for Zoe. He hadn't intended for them to seem so harsh, he hadn't intended for them to come out at all.

"And your real baby doesn't matter at all" she whispered the words with all the emotion she could conjure up. The number of emotions dominating her mind were infinite- it was hard to pin-point one in particular.

Her hand was noticeably trembling as she brought it up to her hair. The tangles from the plane journey caught within her fingers only added to the frustration. With one emphasised slam of the foot, she was off. Raging off before Nick could even speak. Words wouldn't make a difference anyway, words didn't have the power to repair the damage. Ironically, they simply had the power to cause the damage.

Storming away from her husband, she caught the eyes of almost everybody in reception. From the patients and their families to the staff. One pair of eyes, in particular, were glued to every curve of her body. Max.

It took him a few moments of staring to finally follow her. He jogged to her side with the same grin and wide eyes she'd always had a soft spot for. Nine months ago dragging him into the closest cupboard would have been perfect. Not anymore.

"Doctor Hanna, fancy seeing you back in Holby. Michigan not good enough for you, eh?" The carefree tone to his voice blurred out all his words to the point where Zoe barely noticed the sound. The determined mindset she had built up was in full force; she was out to get her hands on something to numb the pain of always being second best. It wasn't Max and it wasn't the cigarettes. It was the alcohol.

"Tell me you've got some vodka, Max." Her voice held the definition of desperation.

"Course I do- but you're not having any. You need food, you're eating for two now" There was a new side to him- a maturer side that was somewhat comforting. Long gone were the days when he would watch her drink her sorrows away.

"Is it really that obvious? Oh God, I don't want this- any of this! He's ruined my life"

Guiding her out of the Ed, Max placed one hand on her arm. A small gesture that told her everything she needed to know- he was there for her, as a friend.

"Of course it's not but you've got to remember I know you. I also know that secretly you've always wanted to be a mum. And you know as well as I do that while Nick might have changed your life, he sure as hell hasn't ruined it" A small smile appeared as his words sank in. He was one of the good ones.

* * *

As they walked away from the small hot drinks stand, armed with decaf coffee, Zoe was reminded of the night Nick had dropped the bombshell that he wanted kids. Her life had been changed then. It seemed that every big event in the recent years had some connection with the man she had blamed for ruining her life. As much as she hated what he said, she could never hate _him_. One way or another they were always brought back to the place they needed to be- at the others side.

"Thanks Max, for everything. You'll never understand how much you've helped me. But there's only one thing that can stop this pain- there's only one thing that I really need" Reflection was written across her face, she had thought it through and it had finally clicked.

"And what's that?" Of course Max knew exactly what she needed. To see her happy was all he could wish for.

"Nick. I need my Nick Jordan."

**Thanks for the response on my first chapter, you're all ace! This fic's going to step up in terms of drama so if that's your thing, keep reading. **

**Just a little note, I can't bring myself to ship Zax, I'm as loyal to Zick as they come. That said, I do like the idea of a friendship between Max and Zoe and will Max will feature pretty heavily in this! See you next time xx**


End file.
